Romantica Oneshots
by lionfish13
Summary: A bunch of Romantica drabbles and short oneshots will be posted here - individual stories of 1000 words or less each. Ratings/genres vary. Now rated T. I'm doing separate ones for Egoist & Terrorist, so check those out too!
1. Thief

**Thief**

Misaki was suddenly filled with blind rage. Without even thinking, his feet started moving, pounding against the hard tarmac as he tore after the thief who had so brazenly dared to steal from _his _Usagi!

It had only been moments ago that he and Usagi-san had stopped at an ice-cream vendor in the park. Usagi-san had bought them each a soft whippy ice-cream, pulling out his own chocolate flake and adding it to Misaki's without the boy even asking, as he knew Misaki was partial to the chocolate. Misaki had privately thought that the ice-cream in the cone looked a bit like a rabbit with two chocolate ears poking up.

Usagi-san had just been handing over the ice-cream, his wallet still clutched in his right hand, when some stupid little prick had run past, snatching the wallet and racing away up the path. In his haste, he had jostled Misaki and now both Misaki's ice-cream and Usagi-san's, which had been in the same hand as his wallet, were now melting and trickling away on the hot tarmac.

Misaki panted heavily, feeling his sweat tickling his neck as it ran down and soaked into his t-shirt. The thief, (_'disgusting, nasty, little shithead!' _Misaki swore in his head), was fast, but Misaki didn't slow down, even as the stitch in his side screamed for him to stop. There was no way in hell he was going to let anyone take advantage of his Usagi!

The thief swerved onto the grass, and Misaki quickly changed course to match him, leaping over a large rock in his path. He was gaining on him, he mustn't give up! Spying a small group of people ahead, he dragged an extra large gulp of air into his lungs and raised his arm to point at the scoundrel's fleeing back, shouting 'Thief!' as loudly as he could while still breathing in enough oxygen to feed his aching muscles.

The group was slow to react, but a couple of them must have played the odd match of rugby. Just as the thief was about to dart past them, they launched themselves forwards, grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the ground.

Panting, Misaki finally came to a stop beside them and yanked Usagi-san's wallet from the brat's tight grip. When he finally returned to Usagi-san's side, chest still heaving, he was startled to see that instead of being angry or upset that his wallet had been stolen, the tall man was actually beaming, a look of surprise and intense happiness on his face.

Before he could stop him, Misaki suddenly found himself enveloped in a strong pair of arms, the precious air filling his starved lungs now squeezed out in one great gasp. He wriggled furiously, just as embarrassed at the thought of being hugged so tightly in public as at the thought that Usagi-san's fine, expensive clothes were being soiled, pressed so closely against Misaki's hot, sweaty body.

Still, he couldn't stop his cheeks from glowing at the warmth of Usagi-san's smile.

_Let that be a lesson to them all_, he thought silently. _Mess with my rabbit, you mess with me!_

* * *

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed the first mini story in this collection :) Please review and let me know what you think! I'll be doing collections for short Egoist & Terrorist stories too, so please do check those out when they get started, won't be long** **to wait, I promise :) And I will update my other open story soon, promise again :D**


	2. Ramen

**Ramen**

Misaki stared in horror at the foul-smelling, quivering, blackish mound of – of – _what?_ He couldn't even think what to call it, this unidentifiable mess, this _disaster_ befouling their dining table, that somehow Usagi-san was pronouncing _food._

No, it simply couldn't be remotely edible. Meat, vegetable or just plain rock, Misaki couldn't tell the difference. Yet Usagi-san was standing so proudly next to his creation, a smug smile spread across his face, and god knows, he'd spent five hours in the kitchen concocting this special meal that wasn't fit even for the lowliest demons in hell. Starving children in the world's poorest countries would flee from the hand offering them _this_ as _nutrition_.

Usagi-san pulled out a chair and beckoned encouragingly at Misaki to take a seat. His smile started to fade, however, as Misaki's green eyes widened in fear and he began to back slowly away from the table.

"Misaki, aren't you hungry?" he asked anxiously.

Misaki opened his mouth but no words came out. He was truly in torment. He knew how hard Usagi-san had worked to prepare a special birthday treat for him and he desperately didn't want to upset his lover – but at the same time, he simply couldn't stomach the idea of having to – stomach – that 'food'.

"Er… Usagi-san…" he started, desperately trying to think up an excuse. "I forgot to tell you this morning before I met up with my brother… There's… There's a big firework display down by the river tonight and I'd thought we could have just got some street food and sat and watched the show. Kinda romantic, you know… But-but this is a lovely surprise! I'm just as happy to stay in with you and enjoy this… fabulous… er, feast…" his voice trailed off as he stared once more at the 'delectable treat' Usagi-san had prepared for him.

But he was in luck, he had spoken the magic word – even after all his effort in the kitchen (in which he had sustained several not-so-minor injuries), Usagi-san would never pass up on an activity that his Misaki found romantic! Striding forward, all thoughts of the dinner he had cooked already forgotten, he grabbed Misaki's hand and led him out of the apartment.

Thirty minutes later and Misaki was sitting on the soft, cool grass on the riverbank, Usagi-san pressed closely at his side as they watched the multicoloured lights burst across the sky. They had the little secluded spot to themselves and it really was romantic, Misaki reflected. This had turned out to be a wonderful birthday evening. And it was made even more wonderful at the thought that the hideous mess in their dining room would be sent straight to the bin – maybe it wasn't five star dining, but in the end, you couldn't go wrong with a simple cup of ramen in front of a spectacular firework display in the company of the one person you held dearest.

* * *

**A.N. Lots of sop... :D Hope it pleased!**


	3. Sick

**Sick**

Even though Usagi-san had no problem telling Misaki often that he loved him, it was at times like this that the extent of his boundless, unconditional love was proven.

A weak, pale-faced, exhausted Misaki lay floppily in the centre of the sprawling double bed that he usually shared with Usagi-san. His petite form was propped up with pillows and even Suzuki-san had kindly left the bed to make room for the suffering boy. His sweat-dampened hair clung to his perspiring forehead, his long, black eyelashes clumped together with the remnants of pain-induced tears as he lay moaning pitifully, his trembling hands gently trying to rub away the ache in his sore stomach muscles.

Poor, wretched Misaki had spent the last twelve hours being violently sick, straining both his stomach and Usagi-san's gag reflex with regular bouts of heaving and retching, a foul concoction of last night's prawn noodles mixed with water and bile filling the bowl next to him and staining the room's stale air with its putrefying, acidic stench.

Yet, through it all – the gushing, the crying, the splatter of half-digested food against the plastic base of the bowl – Usagi-san never left Misaki's side except to occasionally bring him some fresh water, tending to his sick lover as though he weren't exhausted himself, not disgusted or repulsed by the deluge of vomit endlessly welling up from the pit of Misaki's tender, violated stomach. He whispered soothing words to the boy as he wept, held his brown locks back from his face whenever he felt the need to bend back over the bowl, rubbed his back and mopped his mouth and chin.

And when it was finally over, and Misaki seemed to have rid his body of everything he could, Usagi-san cradled the boy in his arms, kissed the top of his messy, matted hair, and continued to love him in sickness and in health.

* * *

**A.N. Bit gross, sorry :D Hope you enjoyed anyway!**


	4. Unusual Taste

**Please Note! The rating for this story has gone up with this chapter, I estimate it at T, for mild/suggestive sexual themes ;)**

* * *

**Unusual Taste**

Misaki tiptoed quietly up the stairs, keeping a sharp eye on the closed door to Usagi-san's office. The whole apartment was silent and he couldn't risk Usagi-san catching him now, not while he was slowly but surely edging his way along the corridor towards that room, the one with all the bookcases containing Usagi's literary works – from both pen names…

Misaki felt his heart thrum in his chest at the terribly embarrassing thought of being caught in the act of research – of the romantic kind.

Yes, he had summoned up his courage and was marching fearlessly (or, perhaps more realistically, stumbling nervously) on a quest to pour over Usagi-san's BL novels and discover a fantasy that the two of them had yet to fulfil but which he might actually dare to bring himself to do without dying from embarrassment.

The reason behind this sudden generosity on his part: in a few days time it would be their five year anniversary together, and Misaki not only wanted to do something special and memorable for his lover, but he also wanted to finally tackle head on his anxiety about openly showing his romantic feelings to Usagi-san, who always proclaimed his affection for Misaki prolifically and did on occasion appear a little sad or disappointed when no confession was returned.

Sneaking into the room, he quietly shut the door behind him and settled down to a few hours skim-reading Usagi-san's enormous output of romantic Boys' Love novels. What he found as he read them, however, was the emergence of a rather surprising, unusual fantasy… Gulping, he closed his eyes for a moment and tried to visualise the scene in his mind. Could he really do this?! It just seemed such a strange desire for one to have…

He would try…for Usagi-san.

And so, on the night of their five year anniversary, after Usagi-san had taken Misaki to a fancy restaurant and been told off for all the extravagant gifts and gestures he was lavishing on the younger man, they finally returned to their home. Tense and nervous as he was, Misaki was determined to go ahead with his plan.

Cheeks stained red, he pressed his slightly clammy hand into Usagi-san's larger one and tugged him towards the stairs. Usagi-san's eyes lit up and he grinned, his eyebrows raised in surprise at Misaki's uncharacteristic forwardness. However, his surprise only deepened further when Misaki deposited him on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, instructing him to stay where he was and not move, for Misaki was about to fulfil his greatest fantasy.

And Usagi-san's mouth did drop open in shock and delight when Misaki emerged some minutes later. He had clearly gone to a great deal of effort and expense, since he'd had to buy a much larger suit than he already owned. His face blushing madly with heat and embarrassment, Misaki turned on a slow, romantic song on the stereo with the remote and began to gyrate his hips as his fingers fumbled with the tie around his neck.

Usagi-san couldn't take his eyes off the sight in front of him. Misaki twisted and turned seductively in front of him, taking care not to trip over his larger than normal feet, as piece by piece his paws tugged his sexy suit down over his furry shoulders and past his shaggy rear and bobble tail – until finally, crouching in all his glory before a deliriously excited Usagi-san was a bear-costumed Misaki on all fours, emitting a low growl as he peered up through the costume's eyes at his bear-obsessed lover's obvious arousal.

Usagi-san licked his lips and finally unfroze his limbs, tearing his own clothes off in his desperation to get to his sweet, willing Misaki. A sudden thought sprang to his mind as his hands fumbled with his trousers.

"Uh, Misaki… How do we…?"

Misaki tore his eyes from Usagi-san's busy hands and looked up at the man's face. Without a word, he turned around and presented his rear to the other man, revealing a button-up flap at the back. Usagi stared in astonishment – where on earth had Misaki found this costume?! Hell, he didn't care. In seconds the flap was open, the button pinging off into the room, and he was ravishing his beloved, green-eyed fur-ball.

"Happy anniversary, Usagi-san," Misaki moaned when he was finally able to catch his breath.

* * *

**A.N. Well, certainly an unusual taste on Usagi's part, but we all know how much he loves bears ;) This idea was sitting in my head for a little while, so hope it wasn't too odd and that you enjoyed it.**


End file.
